Jealousy
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: Reuploaded! Kurt and Rachel have a 'Diva' night planned for the two of them. However, Blaine has other ideas, seeing as he would rather have his boyfriend spend time with him, not Rachel. Featuring the AnderBerry!siblings. Thanks to everyone who left all the constructive reviews. I tried to fix everything, and I hope it reads a lot smoother now.


**This AnderBerry idea had been stuck in my head for a long time now. And over this past semester I played with the idea. So, naturally, as soon as the semester ended and summer started I went to work on this story. As of right now, I have ideas ready for future chapters, but it's nothing that's set in stone. But! I hope that everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! AnderBerry!Siblings has been a guilty pleasure of mine for a little while.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure everyone knows this by now, but Glee isn't mine. I don't own any of it, and I'm sure somewhere Darren and Chris are thankful that I don't.

* * *

**Jealousy  
**

Kurt paused, checking himself in the rear view mirror one last time before getting out of his car, grabbing his over-the-night bag and locking the door. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Kurt proceeded to the steps, porch, and front door of the house. It was officially time for Diva Night. It had been a long week for all of the Glee club, and Rachel was the one to turn to Mercedes and him on Thursday purposing their Diva Night. Kurt instantly said yes. Sadly, his closest friend had other things to do that weekend. So it would just be the two of them. Well, and Blaine. But he wouldn't be part of the Divaness the other two would have. However, if Kurt knew his friends little brother- if he knew _his_ _boyfriend_- Blaine would make an appearance. Just to annoy Rachel if another reason didn't present itself.

There he was, Kurt Hummel, standing outside the Anderson-Berry household, fist raised to knock, when the front door flew open. The dark haired, curly headed boy that was always on the forefront of Kurt's mind stood there. Grin on his overwhelmingly attractive face. Kurt instantly thought of a small child coming down the stairs on Christmas day. The thought making him smile at his boyfriend. Kurt let a breathy 'hi' slip form his lips -one that Blaine didn't miss, Kurt knew, as his face turned up in an ever wider grin.

"Hi." Blaine greeted, leaning against the door, taking in his boyfriend's appearance, not trying to hide the fact he was obviously checking him out.

Kurt was fixing to scold the younger male when a loud "Blaine!" followed by "Kurt!" resounded from upstairs. Blaine instantly rolled his eyes and pealed himself off the door. He moved to hold the door open, allowing Kurt to come inside. "Please come in." He told Kurt, letting the always gentlemanly side of himself show. "Before she yells more. I've been lectured all night and I think if she yells anymore she might explode."

Well, he was being a gentleman, Kurt thought. But where Rachel's concerned he's always a five year old. "You would like that though." Kurt retorted.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, and then he laughed. "You're right. So, on second thought, instead of taking you up to her room, maybe I should steal a few kisses. See if keeping you does make her blow up."

The smaller boy started to make good on his promise. His hands reached out to pull Kurt closer, into a kiss. His lips were almost touching Kurt's when he heard the stomping coming from upstairs. When hazel eyes slid over to the stairs he saw Rachel perched at the top, face flushed with anger, hand on her hips. Blaine smiled as his lips then connected with Kurt's. Something sweet and innocent, meant more to annoy Rachel than to satisfy either boy. That's all it took to have Rachel screeching "He's mine tonight, Blaine! I already told you about this!" as she stomped down the stairs.

Kurt jumped away at the sound of Rachel's voice, his face pink. Blaine couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or being caught by Rachel. It was probably a little of both, Blaine thought. But it was adorable. Kurt was still timid about certain things, like being caught kissing his friends brother. Their relationship hadn't been but a couple of months now, enough time for Blaine and Kurt to become comfortable with each other, but not enough to allow for public affection. Blaine didn't mind holding back for Kurt's sake, but he couldn't help but be a little annoyed at not being able to kiss his boyfriend in his own house. And it was all because of Rachel.

Before Kurt could stammer anything out, Rachel seized his arm, pulling him up the stairs and toward her room -over the night bag forgotten in the floor. Blaine was left still at the bottom of the stairs, mouth slightly agape. His hazel eyes locked with Kurt's shocked blue orbs long enough for him to see Kurt mouth an apology. Then his boyfriend and sister were around the corner, out of Blaine's sight. Blaine was left to grumble to himself about how he wanted to spend time with Kurt and how Rachel wasn't being fair by not allowing Blaine to join them.

And then Blaine felt a smirk curling across his face as an idea struck. Rachel wouldn't let Blaine join the two for Diva Night. But if Kurt were to come to him then there would be nothing Rachel could do. Now all Blaine had to do was figure out what he'd do to get the other boy to come to him. So, pistons firing, Blaine took the stairs two at a time to get to his room, slamming the door shut once he was there.

Kurt and Rachel were able to hear the slam of Blaine's door, making Rachel grimace and curse the layout of their house. Apparently their -Rachel's and Blaine's- dads weren't thinking when they got the house because having the two bedrooms right next to one another was something Rachel disliked. It meant that most noise was able to leak through the one wall separating the two rooms. And though she loved Blaine dearly, sometimes his music choices could grate on her nerves. Especially when she was trying to practice solos or watch a movie. Luckily, Blaine would have to be considerate tonight. Because she had Kurt, and Blaine was always a gentleman to Kurt.

At least, that was that Rachel thought as she and Kurt sat in the center of her bed, listening to her iPod. It was her specially made Broadway playlist. One she was very fond of and one that she knew Kurt would enjoy, too. Kurt was flipping through a fashion magazine, telling Rachel what the newest trends were. What she should try and what shouldn't have become a trend in the first place.

"Like this one," he told her holding up the magazine. "Whoever thought it would be okay to let animal print be on a feather shirt was mistaken. It's like they tried to make a lion and peacock have a child together so people could wear it. They really should find people who know what fashion is before monstrosities like this get out for public consumption."

Rachel opened her mouth, the reply about it not being that bad, that it would be something she'd wear dieing on her lips as music started blaring though the walls. Blaine's music. Loud enough to make them have to talk louder than normal. Loud enough to cause Rachel to glare at the wall behind her bed, the same wall that connected to Blaine's room, before she stood up, starting toward the door,

"Rachel?" Kurt yelled at her. "Where are you going?"

Rachel turned on her heel, back to facing Kurt. "What do you think? I'm going to break his stereo. That way he can't blast Katy Perry through the walls. Who even does that anyway? Katy Perry blaring through walls?"

Then she was starting toward her door, feet stopping. It was the build up to a storm out, though why she needed to storm out of her room made no sense to Kurt. Storming into Blaine's room, sure he could understand that. But then again, it was Rachel. Sometimes her actions went without reason. Kurt was left to scrabble off Rachel's bed, getting to her just as her hand landed on the doorknob. "Rachel, you know as well as I do, if you go into his room he's just going to find another way to annoy you. Maybe we should just let him join us."

Rachel huffed. "It's _Diva Night_, Kurt,. Not let-Blaine-monopolize-Kurt night. If he joins us it's just going to be about you two. You'll just end up kissing each other and ignoring me."

"Th-that's not true." Kurt managed to get out, face turning pink. But he knew it was. That Rachel was right. Blaine and Kurt spent a lot of time kissing. It was something Kurt found he liked -after all the awkwardness of it being Rachel's brother had settled- even if it still could be a little uncomfortable kissing with other people around. The look on Rachel's face also told him that she knew she was right, so he quickly amended. "Fine. Why don't you let me go talk to him then? He's more likely to listen to me."

Another huff escaped Rachel's mouth, but she let her hand fall from the door knob, allowing Kurt to leave her room. "Fine. But don't take long."

With that Kurt left for Blaine's room. He paused, debating on if she should knock or not, and then he opened the door. The music crashed through the open door like a wave crashing upon a rocky shore. And there Blaine was, center of his room, singing and dancing to the music spilling out of the speakers. It only took a second for Blaine to notice Kurt standing there. Before he could stop it, a wicked smile broke out on the younger boy's face, but he quickly replaced it with a big-eyed innocent puppy look. Blaine walked over to the speaker, turning the blaring music down before turning his innocent look on Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Your music was to loud. Rachel and I couldn't think, let alone talk or even try and watch a movie." Kurt told him, his voice holding a sharp, annoyed edge, letting Blaine know his act wasn't fooling anyone.

Blaine's puppy look didn't fade. It must have been well practiced, Kurt thought, but quickly turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand. "So, can you leave it turned down so Rachel and I can talk? Or watch a movie?"

Kurt heard the sigh that escaped his boyfriends lips, and he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. Blaine was adorable even when he wasn't getting his way. The innocent look slowly slid off of Blaine's face, and one of a wounded puppy replaced it. Warm hazel glimmered with tears, though none slid down the younger boy's face. Kurt felt his heart contract. He didn't know if it was an act -Blaine was a _very_ good actor- or if it hurt him that much to have Kurt in the house but not being together. Still, the reaction of throbbing pain in Kurt's heart was still the same.

"Okay." Blaine nodded, his agreement to let Kurt and Rachel continue their night. "But can I have a kiss first?"

The hurt didn't leave Blaine's eyes until after Kurt was crossing the room, tangling his fingers with Blaine's.

"Of course, honey." Kurt almost cooed. And then he was leaning closer to Blaine, his lips ghosting past the soft pair he had become familiar with over the past couple months. He was about to fully press his lips to Blaine's when the shriek of "Kurt!" stopped him, making both boys jump away from each other, fingers untangling and freeing themselves.

"Blaine!" The voice continued, and both hazel and blue lock onto Rachel standing in the doorway of Blaine's room, hands on her hips. Neither boy had to guess that she has just finished storming out of her room and to Blaine's. They already knew. That was what Rachel was famous for. Storming -even if it wasn't needed. It was something they both laughed about when Rachel wasn't around. But now, with hard chocolate orbs glaring at them both, wasn't the time. Fortunately, neither Kurt or Blaine had to say anything before she was continuing, her glare now focused solely on Kurt.

"This is why I was going to come and rip his stereo out of the wall. I knew you two would just wind up making out and ignoring me! Both of you knew that tonight was suppos-"

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt squeaked watching as his boyfriend slammed the door in his sister's face. Kurt had been so focused on Rachel that he hadn't seem Blaine move over to his door. Blaine's fingers quickly moved to flip the golden lock, just as the knob started to jiggle against the door. Then Rachel's yells and muffled screams were slicing through the door. Kurt briefly thought that he'd hate to be on the other side with how loud the noise was coming through the wood of the door. If they were on the other side their ears would surely be bleeding. Then Kurt's eyes slid to Blaine, and all thoughts of his friend making his ears bleed flew from his mind.

A cocky smile spread over the younger boy's face, and Kurt gulped as he envisioned the horns popping up under gorgeous curly locks. "What?" The hazel eyed boy asked innocently. "It's my room. And you're my boyfriend."

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. "You know this is Rachel's Diva Night. I need to go back and spend time with her. We both need girl time."

As if to emphasize what Kurt was saying, Rachel's voice -muffled, but still sharp as a knife- cut through the door. "Kurt Hummel, you open up this door right now! Don't let him keep you locked in there. Blaine knows it's our night. You both promised!"

The cocky grin on Blaine's face only seemed to grow with Rachel's yelling. Kurt's gut twisted in response, and he knew that Blaine's smile wasn't a good thing. He watched, his blue eyes absorbing what happened, as Blaine then leaned against the door and spoke loud enough for Rachel to hear him. "Rachel, you should give up. The doors locked and I've already got Kurt tied to the bed. If I were you, I'd go turn on music and turn it up. Kurt can be loud."

Hazel eyes then slid over to Kurt, who seemed to be frozen into place, still by Blaine's radio. Blaine winked, and then turned back to the door, adding. "Of course you're welcome to stand there and listen, if that's your thing."

Kurt finally seemed to snap out of it, and was about to move to the door, unlock it, and go back to Rachel's room, when he noticed that she was silent. There was no screaming from the other side of Blaine's bedroom door. Not even a second later the two boys could hear the tell-tell stomp of Rachel Berry feet hitting the floor as she stomped to her room. A minute later, the music coming from her room. Kurt couldn't quite tell what it was from the walls muffling the sound -Rachel didn't turn her music up as loud as Blaine had- but he could tell that it amplified and echoed her annoyed mood. And he couldn't blame her, but he also knew that was what she got for excluding Blaine.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Kurt scolded, finally seeming to have found his voice, or at least had enough time to say something. However, the scolding didn't seem to stop the victorious sparkle in Blaine's eyes or the triumphant grin that stretched across the younger boy's face, making the warm honey skin radiate even more than it usually did. Kurt could even see the muscles move under Blaine's skin, letting him know that Blaine was buzzing with excitement about a hidden plan. But all Blaine said in response was "Oh?", causing Kurt to continue his scolding. "You know Rachel and I had this planned. I know she was being the crappy sister by excluding you. But that's no reason to lock her out. Or me in."

"You're not locked in, Kurt. You can unlock the door and leave any time you want. Feel free to go back to Rachel's room."

Kurt could see Blaine's triumphant smile wasn't faltering -knew he was hiding something. So he prompted. "But?"

"Well, you'll have to get past me."

Running his fingers through his chestnut hair, Kurt groaned. He didn't have to ask to know that Blaine wasn't just going to let Kurt walk past him and to Rachel's room. But with both the Anderson-Berry children having rooms on the second story ruled out Kurt crossing to the window and crawling out. So the door was the only way.

Clinging to the hope that Blaine was just doing this to annoy Rachel and would let Kurt pass, he crossed the room, back to the door, in a few strides of his long legs. His slender fingers reached out to the door knob only to have Blaine intercept him, locking tan fingers with porcelain. Before Kurt could open his mouth to say something, Blaine was spinning them, quickly, until Kurt's back connected with the door, Blaine's body covering his. A gasp slipped passed Kurt's lips, his blue eyes wide with shock. his mouth started to form his boyfriend's name, but Blaine's lips pressing against Kurt's neck had Kurt's voice cutting off into a whimper. Kurt could feel soft supple lips trace his neck - Kurt's reaction of tilting his head to allow Blaine more access was subconscious- and latch onto his pulse point. Then Kurt's back was arching off the door, pushing his body tighter against Blaine's.

When Blaine finally pulled away Kurt watched as darkening hazel admired his work. Knew that he'd have to wear scarfs for the next week to avoid questions about the mark that was on his neck. Blaine's satisfied smirk only confirmed what he knew.

"You always look pretty wearing my marks." Blaine whispered, voice low and husky. Blaine's words went straight to Kurt's cock, and his hips were snapping forward on their own accord. Blaine, however, wasn't satisfied with just the fleeting touch, and ground his hips back into Kurt's. Rutting against the other boy's clothed hardness.

"Blaine." Kurt managed to gasp out.

"Sorry." Blaine told him, looking up through thick black lashes. He even had the decency to sound sheepish. "I was already half hard, and it just wasn't fair. You being here, in the house. But with Rachel. I thought you should be with me."

Kurt couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. Didn't think he would have stopped it even if he could have. Leave it to Blaine to be adorable when he was horny and trapping Kurt against a door. And the pout Kurt received only made his laugh tinkle on longer.

"It's okay." Kurt finally told him, laugh dieing off. "Well, it is now. I'd rather be getting off with you than listening to Rachel yammer on."

And instantly, Blaine's lips were against his, tongue invading Kurt's all too willing mouth. Blaine finally let go of Kurt's hand, but then busied them with riding Kurt of his shirt. And then they finally pulled away, both boys panting in air, pupils blown wide and lust clouded, Kurt spoke his voice laced with need. "Blaine, bed."

But the smaller boy didn't move, except to thrust his hips forwards, rutting against Kurt more. Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed briefly, a whimper escaping from his mouth, before locking his eyes on Blaine's face. Then Blaine was shaking his head no and smirking when he saw Kurt's eyes widen.

Kurt and Blaine had only been together a couple months, so they hadn't done a lot of experimenting. They hadn't done a lot of talking about different kinks that they wanted to try. Some of it was attributed to Kurt's shyness and the fact that he still got a little freaked out when talking about sex. So this was new, and not necessarily something Kurt had foreseen. Having sex against a door, but he wasn't complaining. All else considered it was actually pretty hot. So he just pulled Blaine back into a kiss, nipping at Blaine's lower lip, fingers tangling into thick black curls. Their tongues battled, slipping across one another, rolling, tasting, and then finally melding together. And when Blaine finally pulled away, Kurt couldn't stop the whimper of "Please, Blaine." that slipped past his now swollen red lips.

The needy whimper was all Blaine needed to finish ripping the other boy's layers off. Somewhere along the time he had been dating Kurt he'd mastered the art of ridding Kurt of his layers of clothing. They may now have experimented a lot, but they had sex enough for him to practice taking off Kurt's clothes. And he wasn't about to try and figure it out. Not with Kurt standing there, pressed against his bedroom door in nothing but black boxer briefs. His pale skin flushed red. His hardness standing out against the clothed confinement. Still, Blaine was proud of the fact that it was a mastered talent, even if he would never tell Kurt. But he didn't have to think on that to long, because Kurt was pulling him into a kiss. Unlike the other ones, this one was all teeth, tongue, and messy desperation. And it had Kurt's hips tilting up, rutting against Blaine, forcing a groan to echo from deep in his throat.

"God, Kurt." Blaine almost growled when they pulled apart, but then he was attacking Kurt's neck again. Biting, sucking, kissing purple blotches into his skin, though he was more careful about their placement. Kurt's back arched off the door as Blaine's hips slammed into his. They both groaned. And then Kurt's hand were on Blaine's shirt pulling on it as he whispered, "Blaine. Too many clothes." And then almost as if he didn't mean to add it. "Wanna blow you."

All too soon Kurt had Blaine's pants and shirt off -letting the fabrics pool in the floor- and was sliding nimble fingers into the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs. Kurt didn't miss the teal color of them. It was the exact same shade Kurt had told Blaine he should wear more of because the color would bring out the green flecks of color in his eyes. And the shy smile he got when he looked at Blaine told him Blaine knew he'd notice. Though, instead of commenting -after all the cotton was standing in his way- he just let his fingers pull the fabric away, freeing Blaine's cock.

Blaine moved to kick the rest of the material away from his feet, and Kurt started to move onto his knees. But having Blaine so close to him and the door still pressed to his back prevented him from doing so. And when Blaine caught Kurt's 'move now' look, he just smiled.

"Blaine." Kurt said. "I said I wanna-"

His words were cut off when Blaine palmed at Kurt through the fabric. "I know what you said, but I want to."

Kurt took a short inhale of breath. It wasn't that Blaine didn't ever give him blowjobs. Or that he wasn't enthusiastic about it, because he was. Blaine always gave Kurt one hundred percent. But giving blowjobs was Kurt's thing. They both knew that. Kurt was the one that got off on it, so he was always a little surprised when Blaine wanted to do it. Though Kurt was never going to refuse. He could still get off just fine with Blaine's mouth stretched tight over him. So Kurt didn't hesitate when he nodded.

Then Kurt's boxer briefs were being pulled down, over this thighs, freeing his hard length, to pool at the floor. Kurt quickly kicked them away as Blaine sank to his knees in front of Kurt. He took Kurt's cock into his hand, feeling the hot, heaviness of it, before pulling a couple of time. And then his tongue was darting out, licking up his tip, then circling around the head, and finally ran his tongue down the length of Kurt's cock -eliciting a loud moan form Kurt. When Blaine finally slid his mouth over the head of Kurt's cock, tongue moving against the sensitive vein that was there, he felt Kurt's feet spread just a little wider, bracing himself.

Blaine sank his mouth all the way down onto Kurt's cock, pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head again, before sinking back down. He heard the _thunk_ of Kurt's head hitting against the door, and a second later felt his muscles move and twist as his back arched off the door.

"Oh God, Blaine." Kurt whimpered. And the a second later, when Blaine hummed his response. "Fuck!"

Kurt's fingers tangled into Blaine's curly locks, not sure if his legs would stay supporting him as Blaine's mouth worked up and down, repeatedly. And when Blaine sank back down, lips red and stretched taught, once again humming, Kurt's hips snapped forward. Kurt wasn't able to stop it as the vibrations shot spikes of pleasure up through his cock. Fortunately, Blaine was well aware of Kurt's lack of control, and kept his hands around Kurt's hips, only allowing them a little movement -nothing beyond what Blaine could handle.

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his thick black lashes. Even with him being pressed against the door, Kurt still managed to thrash and writhe, whimpers and whines escaping in that high pitch Blaine loved more and more every time he heard it. Kurt was always his most beautiful when he was writhing in pleasure, eyelashes fanning out across his cheekbones.

Blaine pulled off Kurt, readjusting how he kept Kurt pinned so he could pump Kurt's length with a hand. And this time, when he sank back down onto Kurt's cock, his hand moved to cup his balls, making Kurt moan loudly, head thrashing back and forth.

"Fuck," Kurt managed to get out. "Blaine."

And then Blaine was pulling off with a pop, and standing back up. Kurt's eyes fluttered back open. And all he could get out was a wanton "Blaine?" before his boyfriend was leaning in for another kiss. This one just as needy and messy as the last.

"I knew you were getting close." Blaine told him.

"Blaine." Kurt warned, letting the other boy know that he didn't want to hear him explain everything. He wanted action. He wanted to get off with his boyfriend inside him.

"Oh, right." Blaine announced, moving over to his pants. He hadn't kicked them far, luckily. Then he picked them up and rummaged through the pockets. When he pulled out the condom and held it between his teeth to keep his hands free, Kurt didn't think anything of it. They often did that, just so they wouldn't have to rummage for extended periods through drawers. But Kurt felt his brows furrow when Blaine switched to a different pocket. Finally when the well known 'ah-ha' look crossed his face, Kurt knew he found what he was searching his pockets for.

Blaine pulled out the bottle that was what he'd been looking for. Kurt's eyes fell on it -their regular bottle of lube. Part of Kurt's mind wondered how it managed to fit in Blaine's pocket, especially without anyone noticing. But that thought was on the back burner as his eyes widened for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Blaine? Why was that in your pocket?"

The curly headed boy turned blackened hazel eyes to Kurt. He didn't bother looking ashamed, just let his grin show. "I was planning on kidnapping you away from Rachel. I wanted to be prepared."

If Kurt wasn't achingly hard and wanting Blaine, he probably would have rolled his eyes and sighed. Blaine was predictable, especially to Kurt. But right now he didn't care about Blaine's predictableness. He cared about Blaine getting back over to him, after all this conversation was to long for Kurt's liking. Blaine seemed to agree because he was letting his jeans fall from his hands to the floor and going back to Kurt. Kurt took the condom wrapper from the other boy, opening it for him, and rolling it on. Blaine let out a shudder at the feel of Kurt touching him. Even his fleeting touches left a lasting effect on Blaine. Then Kurt was tossing it away -leaving it to clean up later. And Blaine was kissing Kurt, tongue delving into his month, rough and owning, before kidding across his cheek and down his neck.

Kurt whimpered out something that might have resembled Blaine's name had it not been cut off with a loud squeak as Blaine lifted him off the ground. However, long legs locked around Blaine, suspending Kurt in the air with only his back pressing against the door and Blaine to keep him there. But Kurt couldn't deny the excitement of this new position. It was making his blood pump fast and hot through his veins. Blaine was close enough that Kurt could kiss him without moving much, and his legs could control Blaine's movement fairly well he learned as he tightened them and felt Blaine's hips move.

The sound of the cap being popped on the lube suddenly clicked through the room, and Kurt felt the thrill shoot up his spine. Blaine squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers, knowing as soon as he dropped the bottle he wouldn't be able to get more. As he warmed it, he tossed the bottle away. Once he was satisfied, Blaine moved his hand around to Kurt's entrance, circling before inserting his first finger. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, needy whimper slipping out.

Blaine thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one, going slower than he did with the first. The lack of lube wasn't something either boy was used to. But Blaine succeeded in getting both fingers in. And then he was pulling them forward, making Kurt almost scream, head falling back against the door, from the sensation on his prostate.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt gasped out. And then Blaine was scissoring his fingers as best he could, trying to prep Kurt as much as possible from this position. Finally, when Blaine pulled his hand away, Kurt, panting, tilted his head forward to look at him.

"Kurt," Blaine started, trying to warn him of the not so thorough prep.

"It's fine." Kurt interrupted, intercepting what Blaine was going to say.

"But-"

Kurt's legs tensed, pulling that smaller boy closer. "If you don't fuck me, Blaine. So help me, I'll just go do it myself."

Blaine's hips moved on their own accord, cock twitching as the visual Kurt supplied entered his head. He'd have to lock that away for later, but for now, his focus was on the Kurt in front of him.

With a quick kiss to Kurt's lips, he was lining himself with Kurt's entrance and pushing in. Blaine's eyes squeezed tightly shut. This position coupled with the drier than normal slide in caused Blaine to go slow and Kurt to be tighter than normal. Blaine breathed out through his mouth, focusing on not hurting Kurt, pushing his mind away from the release Kurt's hole seemed determined to milk form him. But, finally, Blaine sheathed himself inside Kurt, a small thrill of excitement shooting up his spine when he felt Kurt tighten his legs more and then relax them. A silent plea for him to move. To fuck him into the door.

Blaine does just that, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in. Setting up a rhythm that both boys liked. Kurt thrashing in front of him. From this position Kurt's sweet spot was hit with every thrust, tearing whimper after whimper from his throat. Kurt's hands gripped tightly to Blaine's shoulders as Blaine snapped his hips forward once more.

And then Kurt was angling his hips the small amount he could, legs clenching around Blaine's waist. The slight change was enough to have Blaine groaning and Kurt letting out a half scream. Somewhere in the distance Rachel's music got louder, but both boys were too consumed with each other to notice.

Kurt's fingers twisted up into Blaine's black curls and pulled him into a kiss, using both legs and arms. Teeth clashed, tongues bottled and slid across one another while Blaine continued to fuck into Kurt. Finally Kurt pulled away, breath entering and leaving his lungs quickly. His head bumped back against the door, hold tightening on Blaine's hair.

"God, Fuck, Blaine, _oh_-" Kurt broke off mid moan, a high pitched whimper filling it's spot. Blaine had adjusted again, his hands moving to brace against the door around Kurt so he could fuck into Kurt harder, feeling himself moving rapidly toward the edge. And he knew that slight change was something that Kurt appreciated as he saw the other boy's back arch off the wall. If Blaine didn't knew better he would have thought Kurt was trying to break himself.

And then Kurt's hand was leaving Blaine's hair -the other still planted on Blaine's shoulder- to snake down to grip his cock. He only had to pump himself a few times, the combination of his hand and Blaine assaulting his prostate quickly sending him over the edge. And then he was coming. White, hot ribbons flowing over his hand and landing on both boy's stomachs and chests. Kurt's mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Blaine groaned, feeling Kurt clenching down around him, as he continued to thrust into Kurt. He could feel the familiar coil in his belly, signaling that the end was rapidly approaching. His hips went forward once. Twice. Three more times and then he was releasing, riding out wave after wave of orgasmic bliss.

Hazel eyes locked with blue, sated smiles on both of their faces. Kurt still being held up by being pushed against the door. After Blaine regained enough of his senses he pulled out, cock now softening, and Kurt slowly unwrapped his legs from around Blaine until he was standing again. Blaine had to suppress a laugh as he watched Kurt regain his footing, like a baby foal learning to walk. But he didn't miss the slight wince when Kurt took a stop around the curly haired boy.

And then Blaine was scooping Kurt up into his arms, ignoring Kurt's yelp of how his chest was sticky and they both needed to be cleaned. He carried him to the bathroom -Kurt secretly wondered if every bedroom in the Anderson-Berry household had a bathroom in it since both Rachel's and Blaine's did. Blaine set to work cleaning them both up, finally getting rid of the condom. Once they both cleaned up, Blaine exited the bathroom, going to fetch clothes for the both of them. He helped Kurt after slipping into his own pants. Kurt was amazed that he fit into Blaine's sweats so easily. And when he opened his mouth to ask why they were shrugging into his clothes Blaine told him that there was a one hundred percent chance that Rachel would be breaking the door down in the morning.

Kurt sighed, content. Then looked at Blaine. He didn't miss the worry that sparkled in his hazel eyes turning them more caramel than gold. But he grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him toward the bed, took a step and winced again.

"Kurt-"

"I don't want to hear it." Kurt interrupted, hold up his free hand.

"But. I tried to warn you that the prep wouldn't be that great."

Kurt moved to place a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "It's okay, Blaine. I didn't mind. In fact, it was rather enjoyable." Then he yawned. "But, right now, I'd kind of like to cuddle my boyfriend and sleep."

Blaine didn't need to be told again. And he scooped Kurt up into his arms, again. Kurt would definitely be making this up to Rachel for a long time. But as Blaine ducked his head for a kiss, Kurt couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
